


Bandaged

by Jinxedfuture



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alluka is not misgendered, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I genuinely don't know how to tag, In which Illumi is a good brother, Killua Alluka and Illumi deserve better, One Shot, Short One Shot, They a happy family, hxhtober, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxedfuture/pseuds/Jinxedfuture
Summary: Alluka hurts herself while playing with Killua. Illumi tends to her wounds.
Relationships: Alluka Zoldyck & Illumi Zoldyck, Alluka Zoldyck & Killua Zoldyck, Illumi Zoldyck & Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	Bandaged

**Author's Note:**

> This was for hxhtober day 5: bandaged!!

"Illu-nii.."

Illumi opened his eyes and looked down.

There stood a young Alluka in front of him, eyes glistening with tears and tiny lips trembling. She held her small hands up to her older brother, showing him the many small cuts she had managed to acquire. "It hurts..."

The assassin crouched down, taking a better look at them. They weren't serious injuries, Alluka could survive them. However, considering she would want to continue playing, there's a chance they might get infected. That would be a problem.

He had no choice. 

* * *

Illumi picked Alluka up, placing her on the table gently. He opened a drawer, pulling out a cotton ball, disinfector, and a gauze roll. It was the same process he'd done with all his siblings, except these injuries were less severe. They had many injuries due to their training, hers were the equivalent of simple paper cuts. She will be trained to withstand worse sooner or later. The assassin would only excuse it this time, because she's still very young.

"What is that..?" Alluka asked, pointing at her older brother who was dabbing the cotton ball with disinfectant.

"I need to disinfect your cuts before covering them." Illumi answered.

"Will it hurt?"

"It will."

That made Alluka start to whine. The assassin’s lips thinned, resisting the urge of lecturing her about showing fear, a weakness Zoldycks should never display. He’s sure their mother will pull it out of her sooner or later.

Illumi held her right arm, gently lifting it up. The moment he pressed the ball onto her cuts, she shrieked and pulled her hand away.

"It stings! It stings!" Alluka cried out, holding her hand close to her chest, tears spilling from her eyes. Illumi frowned. This wasn't going to work out.

After a moment of consideration, Illumi pulled out two small needles. He usually only used them on his siblings after training, but he can make an exception this time.

"W-What are those?" Alluka asked, cowering away from her brother. She hadn’t seen his weapon of choice before. He doesn’t blame her for being terrified.

"They're my needles. I'll put one in your arm, and they should stop you from feeling the pain, temporarily." A pause. "They don't hurt."

"D-Do you promise?" Alluka's pleading eyes met his dark ones. She shouldn’t believe in silly things like promises. Their reliability is pretty much nonexistent. Illumi sighed. He can entertain the childish idea of one for the time being. "I promise."

Alluka sniffed, sitting straight. She slowly extended her arm out, allowing Illumi to take hold of it once again. He pushed the sleeve up and hovered the needle over it. “Ready?”

His sister nods firmly, closing her eyes shut. The assassin placed the faintest aura onto the needle, then precisely inserted the needle into the exposed arm. Alluka held her breath, bracing for something to come, but it was only the faintest feeling of a needle breaking through her skin, and then nothing else. She opened her eyes, glancing at the needle that's now resting in her arm. Her mouth was shaped as a circle as she opened and closed her hands. No pain was felt from the cuts anymore. "Woah...” Her eyes were stretched wide, staring at her arm in shock. She poked and pinched at it, and her surprise turned to a large grin. “You’re right! I feel nothing!”

Illumi nodded, wordlessly taking the cotton ball back up to her hand and cleaning her cuts effortlessly. Once he was done, he took the gauze roll and bandaged her hand up cleanly. He hummed, satisfied with his work, before repeating the same process on the other arm. Throughout it all, Alluka was laughing and swinging her legs, no longer affected by the pain of her injuries. The assassin would never admit it out loud, but he preferred hearing his little sister expressing her happiness and joy. He missed the days of a tiny Milluki asking him for lifts, giggling and smiling innocently as his older brother obliged. It all stopped after his training had begun. Illumi was dejected to see it disappear, but he knows it was for the best. He’d cherish what’s left of his younger sibling’s emotions until then.

Illumi swiftly removed his needles from his sister’s arms, pulling her sleeves back down. She held her hands out and turned them around, a wide smile spread on her face. "Do they still hurt?" Illumi asked, polishing the needles he just used.

"Only a tiny bit now! I feel better!" Alluka replied cheerfully. Illumi smiled, putting his needles away and placing his little sister back down on the floor.

Just then, the door opened and Killua walked in.

"Oni-chan!!" Alluka beamed.

"Ah! Alluka! There you are!" The little Zoldyck smiled and ran over to his sister. "I've been looking for you! I told a butler to-- Oh! Your hands are already fixed up!"

"Mhm! Illu-nii helped me!" Alluka waved her hands around. "They don't hurt anymore! Let’s play!"

"Woah, awesome! Thanks, Aniki!" Killua grinned at Illumi, who offered a slight smile in return.

"Illu-ni!!" Alluka called out, holding her hands up and gesturing for him to come. Illumi blinked blankly at her. It took a few seconds for him to understand, and once he did, he kneeled down to her level, waiting patiently for what the little girl wanted.

"Thank you!" She smiled, taking a step closer. Without warning, Alluka leaned over and gave Illumi's nose a quick, soft kiss. Illumi jumped to his full height, stumbling a few steps back. His eyes were blown open and he instinctively brought a hand up to cover his nose. He completely froze in place.

Killua snorted at the sight and Alluka giggled. She waved bye-bye at her shocked older brother and turned around, taking Killua's extended hand.


End file.
